my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aomine Remi
---- Aomine Remi (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Circus Performer in Troupe of Treachery. Unlike the rest of the Troupe Aomine is an innocent child who only wants to do her best and become a world-renown performer... or so anyone who doesn't know her believes. Aomine is quite manipulative using her charm and looks to make everyone believe she is just someone who is going with the flow around her. She has managed to get out of many situations including jail and even death simply by speaking or giving a knowing smile. Her quirk is known as Ignite Inferno which gave her the alias of Burning Heart. Appearance TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits Aomine was born to act and show off to people. With an energy that seems to last forever, Aomine is always jumping around and keeping herself busy. She never sits still. Twiddling her thumbs or kicking her feet, Aomine does anything to keep herself busy. This busy attitude is useful for the circus where even during the show preparations are being made but it can make her seem a lot younger than she really is. She is seen being bubbly and affectionate on stage with the audience screaming and enjoying her presence. It is something she has worked for many years and still believes she hasn't done it quite right. Newbies from the circus believe she really is a heart of gold at first glance. That is quickly destroyed though once they get to know her backstage. The facade melts and her true colours show brightly like a star. Aomine could be called angry but that would be an understatement. While offstage Aomine is by far the scariest person to talk too. Unlike everyone else who is generally kind and have been through a tough life. Aomine, to the core, is a mean and heavily evil girl filled with spite. She does not know the words of friends and allies but thinks of them as simply people she has to deal with. Most question how she manages to put on a perfect act of this friendship so easily but truly not believing the morals she screams. Aomine can twist people's words into anything she wants and tries to wrap people under her finger. Aomine ensures people are below her. She manipulates them to believe they are nothing without her and that she is their God. These lies flow out her mouth so easily it is clear why she does have a role on stage, she is a natural born actress. Not for the right reasons though. History Quirk Ignite Inferno (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an Emitter Quirk that allows Aomine to create flames. Other than shooting the flames from her palms though, Aomine has no control over her flames. Once the flame is created it will act just like a normal fire that needs all three components to continue to burn (fuel, oxygen and heat) without these it will go out just like a normal fire. Aomine is able to shoot all different sizes at different rates but once it is shot she has no way to control the direction they go. Without proper care taken, Aomine can easily start wildfires that grow out of control and burn down anything in its path. With all this heat and energy used to create her flames, Aomine can be easily dehydrated for overuse. Though this may be an easy thing to solve, her performing outfit being filled with water underneath with a straw that comes out nearby, it can be critically dangerous if she was to find herself without water. This can cause her to be hospitalised or even die on the spot. Relationships Parents= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is |-| ToT= Maaya Xavier (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Hoshiko (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Trivia * Aomine Remi is based on Koharu from the anime series, Aikatsu Stars! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Troupe Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users